Rem
by xRaellax
Summary: Rems letzte Gedanken, ihre Erinnerungen an Jealous und Misa [Enthält Spoiler!] Beitritt für die Aninite 2012. Würde mich freuen wenn ihr reinschaut


**Rem**

"_**If the God of Death decides to use the Death Note to kill the assassin of an individual he favours, the individual's life will be extended, but the God of death will die."**_

Misa Amane. Lediglich der Name eines unbedeutenden Menschen. Aber…war das wirklich so? Wie war es möglich, dass ein Shinigami sein Leben für einen einzelnen Menschen gibt? Was war so besonders an diesem Mädchen?

Rem wusste es nicht. Angefangen hatte alles mit Jealous. Jealous war nie einer der besonders auffälligen Shinigami gewesen, nein, er neigte dazu ruhig umherzustreifen, bei den Würfelspielen der anderen Shinigami zuzusehen, aber nie teilzunehmen und oft blickte er beinahe schon sehnsüchtig in die Menschenwelt hinab. Aber gerade diese Eigenschaften machten ihn besonders, zeugten von einem guten Herzen, das so wenige der Shinigami besaßen. Bis heute wusste Rem nicht, ob sie Jealous wirklich geliebt oder einfach nur Mitleid mit ihm gehabt hatte. Er war ein Shinigami des anderen Geschlechts gewesen, und sie hatte seine Gegenwart immer mit Freude gesucht. Bis er sich in sie verliebte. Misa Amane, die Waise, das Model. Jealous hatte immer öfter hinunter in die Menschenwelt geschaut, bald war er nicht mehr von dem Tor zwischen den Welten wegzubringen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn retten können, hätte sie nur gewusst, welche Folgen diese einseitige Liebe haben würde. Stattdessen hatte sie sich ihm angeschlossen, hatte mit ihm in die Menschenwelt geblickt und das Mädchen beobachtet.

Doch dann kam, was hatte kommen müssen. Die Lebenszeit des Menschenkindes war abgelaufen, und nur noch Stunden trennten sie von ihrem Tode. Beide, Rem wie Jealous, hatten gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Sie hatten genug Zeit gehabt sich darauf vorzubereiten.

Aber anders als Rem war Jealous nicht bereit sie zu verlieren. Für ihn war Misa nicht mehr nur irgendein Mensch. Er liebte sie, so sehr wie ein Todesgott lieben konnte, vielleicht sogar inniger. Und als der Mann, auserkoren vom Schicksal Misas Mörder zu werden, mit seinem Messer ausholte, konnte Jealous nicht anders. Der Shinigami zückte sein Death Note und schrieb den Namen des Mannes nieder, um Misas Leben zu retten.

Niemals würde Rem diese Sekunden vergessen. Die Sekunden, in denen Jealous sein Leben gab, für nichts weiter als einen Menschen. Hätte sie ihn aufhalten können? Noch oft danach stellte sie sich diese Frage, wünschte, es wäre anders verlaufen. Jeder Shinigami wusste, dass es verboten war das Leben eines Menschen zu verlängern, doch keiner kannte die Strafe dafür. Manchmal danach glaubte Rem, dass Jealous gewusst haben musste, dass er sterben würde. Aber schließlich hatte seine verzweifelte Liebe zu Misa die Angst vor dem Ende überwunden und er zerfiel zu Staub, seine Lebenszeit der ihren hinzufügend.

Lange hatte Rem einfach nur dagestanden und Jealous Überreste angestarrt. Er war nun kaum mehr von Staub oder Asche zu unterscheiden; Einzig sein Death Note blieb zurück. Und da fasste Rem den Entschluss in die Menschenwelt hinabzusteigen. Wenn Jealous Misa wirklich so sehr geliebt hatte, dass er ihr sein Leben schenkte, so war es Rems Pflicht ihr das Death Note zu geben, denn es war Jealous letztes Vermächtnis.

Zuallererst hatte sie geplant gehabt, Misa das Death Note zu überreichen und wieder zu verschwinden, doch irgendwie brachte sie es nicht über sich. Für so ein zartes, kleines Geschöpf hatte Jealous sein Leben gelassen. Ohne wirklich zu wissen warum, unter dem Vorwand, sie tue etwas Gutes für Jealous, hatte Rem dann doch beschlossen bei Misa zu bleiben. Das Mädchen schien so jung und unerfahren, hatte zudem keine Eltern an ihrer Seite die ihr mit Rat zur Seite standen, wie konnte Rem da anders, irgendetwas hatte sich in ihr geregt, ein längst verschollen geglaubtes Gefühl.

Bald schon wurde sie in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt, als Misa ihre Treue Kira schwor, einem Menschen, der mit einem Death Note Verbrecher tötete. Gegen alle Warnungen von Rem wünschte sich Misa die Augen eines Shinigami, zum Austausch gegen die Hälfte ihrer Lebenszeit, nur, um diesen Kira ausfindig zu machen. Oh, wie sehr wünschte sich Rem, sie hätte dem Mädchen nie etwas erzählt. Warum fühlte sie sich nur so verpflichtet ihr alle ihr Wissen mitzuteilen, all die Dinge, die doch eigentlich nichts mit Jealous zu tun hatten, wollte Rem doch nur, dass die Blonde ein Andenken an den Shinigami wahrte, der ihr das Leben schenkte, zu einem sehr hohen Preis.

Light Yagami, der sich als Kira entpuppte, war ihr von Anfang an suspekt gewesen. Sie hatte Misa gewarnt, ihr klar machen wollen, in welche Gefahr sie sich begab, doch umsonst. Misa hatte nur mehr Augen für Light, den Rächer ihrer Eltern, ihrem Idol, ihrem Traummann. Doch anders als das Mädchen war die Shinigami nicht so verblendet, erkannte die Absichten, die Light hegte und war gewillt, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Als sie schließlich ankündigte ihn zu töten, sollte Misa vor der ihr bestimmten Zeit sterben, fühlte sie etwas wie grimmige Befriedigung. Ein kalter und zugleich wohliger Schauder, als das widerliche Grinsen sein Gesicht verließ und einer finsteren Miene wich. Sollte dieser Junge es wagen Hand an ihre Misa zu legen, er würde es bitter bereuen. Das war sie Jealous schuldig, dem einzigen, der die Blonde wirklich bedingungslos geliebt hatte.

Doch wirklich erkannte sie erst, wie sehr sich ihre Gefühle für das Menschenmädchen geändert hatten, als Misa sich in Ls Gefangenschaft befand. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie alles für die Sicherheit des Mädchens tun würde, traf sie wie ein Schlag. Plötzlich schien alles so nichtig im Vergleich zu Misas Leben.

Und selbst als sie hinter Lights Plan gekommen war, Misa in Gefahr zu bringen, spürte sie kaum Ärger. Nein, alles was sie fühlte war tiefe Sorge um das Leben des Mädchens.

Auch jetzt, in dem Moment in dem sie langsam zu Staub zerfiel, ihre Leben ebenfalls für Misa opfernd, wusste sie nicht, wie es eigentlich geschehen konnte, dass sie ihr unsterbliches Dasein für Misa opferte. War es ein mütterlicher Beschützerinstinkt? Vielleicht doch so etwas wie Liebe? Oder hatte sie letzten Endes alles nur für Jealous getan?

Es war keine Trauer, eher Resignation, sie hatte alles für das Mädchen getan.

„_Wo immer du nun bist, ich komme zu dir, Jealous."_

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken hauchte Rem ihr unsterbliches Leben aus.


End file.
